SCP-239
Character Synopsis SCP-239 appears to be an 8-year-old girl, 1 meter in height and 20 kilograms in weight. Subject has shoulder-length blond hair. Upon closer inspection, the subject's eyes "shimmer" a gray-green shade. The subject seems to emit a previously undiscovered form of radiation, where these "waves" seem to be harmless in low concentrations but in higher concentrations, they could break down matter on a subatomic level. SCP-239 seemingly has the ability to do whatever she expresses a will to do. Put simply, the subject can do anything that she truly wants to do on a basal psychological level as long as she is conscious. Fortunately, she only seems to be able to affect herself and her immediate surroundings; therefore, "If she can see it, she can change it." It would not be the most prudent course of action, however, to try to test how powerful she can be. She seems to be able to create and affect living matter; for example, when a D-class personnel accidentally caused her harm, she simply wished him away. Fortunately, when the subject was made to feel guilty for what she had done, she wished him back. SCP-239's self-preservation instinct makes her virtually invincible while she is conscious. Subject's skin cannot be punctured by anything except SCP-148. As a method of controlling the subject's ability, she has been told that she is a witch. This, besides improving morale greatly, makes her believe that she is unable to use her abilities outside of a pre-approved list of "spells" given to her by the SCP Foundation. This will hopefully prevent any and all attempted escapes. However, the subject is to be kept calm at all times to prevent any subconscious wish of harm to herself or others. Powers and Stats Tiering: 1-B, '''Possibly High 1-B''' | 1-B, '''Possibly High 1-B''' at Full Potential Name: SCP-239, "The Witch Child", Sigurrós Stefánsdóttir Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female Age: 8 | Irreverent (Exists in a place where time has no meaning and an endless amount of eternities can pass in an instant) Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Radiation Manipulation, Can break down matter on a subatomic level, Reality Warping, Invulnerability (Via Reality Warping), Energy Projection, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Erasing things from existence, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Can create Ways to other places and higher dimensions, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Creation, and likely many, many others due to the nature of her powers (Implied that she can do anything that she wishes) Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level, '''Possibly High Hyperverse Level''' (Fought against the Neverwhere in a reality Warping battle and won, The same entities who can damage the Tree of Knowledge which holds all of existence) | Hyperverse Level, '''Possibly High Hyperverse Level''' (Was trained by SCP-343 and used her newfound powers to recreate the entirety of The Universe including its countless Spatial Dimensions) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeausrable (Can exist and freely move throughout Higher-Dimensional planes of existence) Lifting Ability: Below Average Human, much higher if she wishes so | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Below Average Class, much higher if she wishes so | Hyperversal, '''Possibly High Hyperversal''' Durability: Hyperverse Level, Possibly''' High Hyperverse Level''' Reality Warping at will makes her extremely hard to kill (Her skin is impenetrable by normal means and it is implied that she cannot die unless she wants to or she is rendered unconscious) | Hyperverse Level, '''Possibly High Hyperverse Level''' (Should be comparable to SCP-343) Stamina: Average | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, at least Planetary with reality warping, possibly higher | High Hyperverse Level Intelligence: Below Average (That of a naïve 8-year old child) | Omniscient (Has complete knowledge of everything there is to know, everything it is impossible to know, and everything that has never and will never exist to be known) Weaknesses: Naïve, Materials that block extrasensory abilities can nullify her powers, Her reality warping is limited to herself and her surroundings, so if she cannot see it, she cannot change it, Her powers don't work if she is not conscious | None notable Versions: Base | Full Potential Other Attributes List of Equipment: A "Spell Book" (Though she doesn't always carry it nor does she require it to use her powers) | None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 1